


To The Stars Who Listened

by TrueLettuce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Fallen Star AU, I'll add tags as I write, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan is a librarian, M/M, Roman Prince Figueroa, Star!Patton, Star!Virgil, getting drunk, i honestly don't know how to tag, some swear words?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLettuce/pseuds/TrueLettuce
Summary: After drunkenly making a wish on a shooting star, Logan Sanders got more than he was expecting when the star fell from the sky and into his living room. Now in human form, the star by the name of Patton claims he is there to help grant Logan’s wish.





	1. When Stars Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, getting drunk, mention of an implied death (I think that’s it, but please let me know if I missed anything so I can add it!)

Logan Sanders never believed in wishes. They were pointless to make in his opinion. There was no science behind it at all. Not even a study had been done to see the likeliness of a wish being granted, so even if a wish did come true, it was more likely than not a coincidence than anything else...However...If wishes could be granted, what would he even wish for?

 Logan had had another dream last night, the same one as the one he had the night prior. It’s been a pretty recurrent one, and nothing in the dream changes, much to his dismay. The dream always seems to show him the same things every time. He stands on his balcony and stares at the stars before making a wish of some sort that he can never really seem to remember. It didn’t really matter though since he would end up waking up with a start after a star from the sky started heading towards him.

The dream starts the same way and ends the same way, but Logan had no idea what it meant. Maybe that’s why he had called up his longtime friend? Either way, he was surely regretting his decision now.  
  


“Please! Pretty please with a maraschino cherry on top!” The whining voice on the other end of the phone begged, making Logan groan in annoyance. He was already struggling to open the door to his apartment having his arms filled with groceries while trying to maintain pinching his phone between his ear and his shoulder. Having his best friend complain into his ear made the task all the more irritating regardless of how much he cared for his friend. This wasn’t even the reason why he had called him, but it seems that it didn’t really matter at the moment to his friend so his question would have to be shelved for another time.

“For the last time Roman, I refuse to go drinking with you. I have work to attend to in the morning tomorrow and my alcohol tolerance is low. The last thing I require is to be suffering from a hangover on the job.” He replied sternly, thanking whatever deity above as he finally managed to get the door open and stepped in with the groceries. He was thinking of every excuse in the book, but his eccentric friend was clearly not receiving the message.

“But I’m in desperate need of something to get my creative juices flowing-!”

“Please don’t ever use that particular word phrasing again-” Logan attempted to interrupt the desperate man’s rant, but failed.

“Just the other day I was tossing stories out left and right and now I feel as though I’m a hollow, shriveled up shell of the writer I once was. Have you no pity? Besides, even if you were to end up with a nasty hangover, you work at a _library_!” Roman took a moment to feign a yawn before continuing. “What a snoozefest as always, but you won’t have any noise to bother you! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

 **  
** Logan took in a deep breath after setting the groceries down to hold the phone properly. With a heavy sigh, he finally responded.

 **  
** “Roman, as dear as you are to me it appears that tomorrow’s date must have slipped your mind…” Logan allowed his voice to trail off as he shut his eyes for a moment, waiting for his friend’s response.

“Tomorrow’s date? Tomorrow’s July-!...17th...Oh…” Roman’s voice went quiet, and the two were silent for a moment before Roman continued to speak. “I’m sorry Lo, it completely slipped my mind.” He said, apologizing sincerely.

“You have nothing to worry about Roman. It’s a simple mistake. Besides, you’ve been so occupied trying to write your next best seller that you haven’t even noticed you’ve been stuck in your house for more than a week and that the milk in your fridge I had told you to finish off is most likely spoiled by now.”

“Wait, what?” Logan heard shuffling on the other end of the phone and the faint sound of a fridge opening as well as a mumbled cursing beneath Roman’s breath. “I’m calling witchcraft here. How do you manage to do that every time?” Logan chuckled for a moment at his forgetful friend.

“Perhaps it’s because we normally go grocery shopping together and the items in my fridge expire around the same time as yours?”

“Wait, so what did you do with your milk?” Roman asked, confused. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend’s ditzy behavior. The man clearly had a severe case of cabin fever and has been living on autopilot (and probably hasn’t changed out of his Mickey Mouse pajamas) for the past few weeks since his creative block hit him.

“I drank it, Roman. I finished it off a couple of days before it expired. I also took the opportunity to buy some more today. Maybe instead of going out drinking because of how unproductive you’ve been with your writing, you should do something else productive like getting groceries. Have you even been eating?”

“Pfft- Of course I have!” Roman exclaimed, fake offense lining his voice.

“Allow me to rephrase my question. Have you been eating things besides pizza and Chinese takeout?” The silence Logan was met with spoke volumes. “Do yourself a grand favor and go buy some groceries. Perhaps cooking yourself a fancy meal can pull you out of the slump you’re in?”

“Yeesh, alright left-brain, I’ll go buy some food. Who knows? You may be right about that fancy meal thing. I guess I’ll talk to you later for now, and-Oh! Hey, Lo?” Roman’s voice suddenly got serious.

“Yes, Roman?”

“If you need someone to be with you tomorrow so you’re not by yourself, or even if you need a distraction, feel free to give me a call okay?”

“I’ll be sure to, Roman. Thank you.” Logan replied, a small, sad smile gracing his face.

“Alrighty, well, talk to you soon! Love ya!” Roman exclaimed before blowing a loud, obnoxious smooch into the receiver, making Logan roll his eyes.

“Alright. Take care, Roman. And buy eggs!” He said before they hung up.

 **  
** Logan sighed while putting down the phone. Now that the phone call had ended, his apartment felt a lot more empty without Roman’s booming voice distracting him. His apartment was small, only having two rooms, and has ended up looking rather empty throughout the years since he had moved here. He would normally put whatever he wasn’t using in storage or even donate things at least once a month when he deep cleaned his little living space.

 **  
** Logan looked down at the groceries before groaning. Putting groceries away was not something he wanted to do right now, but what did he even want to do? Not just at this moment, but in general? He was 29 years old, has a degree in astronomy (which is essentially useless to him since he wasn’t going to become an astronomer anytime soon), and he hasn’t been in a relationship since the 11th grade (if you could even call dating for a week a relationship). Not only that, but he’s been plagued by the same dream for the past week and a half and he still has no idea what it could mean! With a soft sigh Logan accepted his current situation since the groceries were obviously not going to put themselves away.

  
  
Once Logan was done he sat down at the dining table he owned and opened his laptop to do a quick search for dream interpretations until he stumbled upon an online dream dictionary. Not necessarily a reliable source, but it’ll have to do. Maybe it could point him in the right direction at least?

  
“Making a wish.” He typed in and searched, but nothing appeared. Maybe he should shorten it?  
  
“Wish.” Ah, there it was. According to the website, the first part of his dream meant there was something he was longing for or missing in his life (as if he wasn’t already aware of that aspect). Moving on then.

“Stargazing.” Nothing. Logan groaned and shortened his search.

“Stars.” Symbolizes excellence, success, aspirations or high ideals? Also that he was supposedly putting some decision into the hands of fate? That was quite the opposite of his current situation, but what else was he supposed to expect from a non-reliable site? Next one to end this nonsense. There’s no way to shorten ‘falling star’, so he really hoped something would turn up in the search.

“Meteor?” That wasn’t quite what he was looking for, but he read the meaning regardless. It apparently had something to do with realizing goals and desires or signifying romantic thoughts. One more search, just to be sure.

“Shooting star.” Self-fulfillment. Advancement. Symbolic of a new birth and big changes in his life? That’s it. Dreams are just as ridiculous as wishes. Logan frowned as he could practically hear Roman’s response to that being, “A dream is a wish your heart makes, so quit pushing it aside!”. Afterall, it was because of Roman’s constant nagging that he started questioning the meanings behind his dreams. Still though, why was it about stars? He hated stargazing.

 **  
** Logan sighed at the thought. Of course it wasn’t entirely true, but he wasn’t ready to go stargazing again just yet. It was far too painful. When he was younger that’s all he would do however. He could list constellations, names of stars, tell you coordinates for each glowing light in the sky without a second thought. His mother would say that someone should hire him to polish the stars. His mother really did love Shel Silverstein. The thought brought back a memory of when he and Roman were younger and sitting in his mother’s living room...

  
  
“What are you boys up to?” She had asked, her lovely dark brown curls framing her face. Everyone always said that Logan resembled her a lot. Aside from the fact that he normally slicked back his hair which made his curly hair appear straighter, the dark brown hair and green eyes definitely gave away that he was her son.

 **  
** She had brought them a tray of snacks that Logan was going to be sure Roman ate most of. He’d often forget to eat during his creative blocks. It appears neither of them had really changed much since the 10th grade.

 **  
** “I can’t seem to figure out how to get the characters in my story from point A to point B and Logan is not helping at all.” Roman had said with a pout.

“Perhaps if you were to stop wasting your time complaining you’d get somewhere with your story by now.” Logan had replied, not even looking up from his book. Roman gasped.

“You don’t get it! Stories are adventures!” He exclaimed, flailing his arms around to emphasize his shock towards the boy with the glasses, a wave of light brown hair falling into his face. He had always been eccentric and had taken his role in the school’s story teller’s club just as seriously as he treated his role in theatre class.

“Hmm, I believe I might know just what you need then Little Prince.” Logan’s mother spoke up, interrupting their small quarrel. Roman’s hazel eyes widened in excitement and hope.

“Really?! What is it?!” He asked happily.

“You need to send out an invitation.” She simply stated with a shrug.

“A...huh? Wait, why? And to who?” The young teen was utterly confused.

“Well, of course the dreamer, the wisher, and the liar. Then there’s the hope-er, the pray-er, and the magic bean buyer. However, to send the invitation there’s something you need to do.” She informed him.

“And what’s that?” He asked, wide-eyed in amazement. It wasn’t a shock that he believed every word that was coming out of her mouth. He still believed in Santa Clause (and wouldn’t know the truth until his first year in college).

“Well, if you want to invite them, you need to light a candle. Lucky for you, Little Prince, I happen to have a few on hand.” She had said with a smile and a giggle at Roman’s look of amazement. She dashed away to the kitchen and came back with a matchbox and a little clear box of handmade candles she had made. Logan had to expect nothing less from his mother who was constantly finding new hobbies to enjoy in her free time when she wasn’t working or raising him on her own.

 **  
** After setting the candle in a holder for Roman, Logan’s mother lit it with a match. Roman watched the candle in awe for a few moments. Even Logan had peeked from behind the book he was reading.

 **  
** “Now then, they should receive the invitation soon, so you’d better get back to work.”

“How will I know when to start writing?” Roman asked, still feeling a little off by how he couldn’t seem to get the story onto paper.

“Let’s wait a moment, and then you tell me.” She said with a knowing smile.

 **  
** The three of them waited, looking at the fire (Roman being a little too close to it in his eagerness). When Roman jumped back from the fire with a large grin on his face, he didn’t so much as utter a word before getting back to his writing and working nonstop. Logan had wondered at that time what had gotten Roman so inspired, but then the scent had floated over to the couch he was on. Lavender and roses.

 **  
** Later that evening when it was time for Roman to head home, he couldn’t thank Logan’s mother enough.

 **  
** “Are you sure I can keep the box of candles?” He asked in surprise.

“Of course, Little Prince! They’re for when you need to invite those who are needed.” She said. Her smile had wavered for a moment and she started to cough. She had been having coughing fits, but her doctor said it was just a cold that didn’t seem to want to go away. That was when the memory became too painful for Logan to relive.

  
  
Now focused on the present, Logan got up and opened his fridge, his eyes falling onto the pack of beers he had bought in case Roman ever came over. One wouldn’t hurt, so he pulled a bottle from the pack and sat down on his couch. Oh how things have changed from when he was younger.

He opened the beer and just as he was about to bring it to his lips, a thought crossed Logan’s mind and he sent Roman a quick text which he hoped would inspire him. Surely he’d remember and knew what he meant by ‘She would have told you to light a candle’. He’d always been one to feed into hopes, dreams, and wishes even if Logan didn’t. “Someone has to” he’d say to that. Of course, he had been the one to help Logan cling to hope back then.

Logan took a swing of the beverage in his hand at the painful thought. He never would allow himself to make this a habit, but maybe tonight it would be okay. He would drink one beer, eat a light snack, and then go to bed. Simple, right?

 **  
** One beer turned into two which turned into three. The more he thought about his life and his past, the more frustrated he became, because what if wishes could make a difference? What if he had wished more? Prayed more? Hoped more? Would anything have changed? All these thoughts brought him back to his dream.

Logan stood up from his couch and swayed a little as he made his way to the fridge for his fourth beer. He groaned knowing he’d regret this later since his tolerance for this stuff was so low, but regardless he opened the bottle and made his way onto his balcony.

The area he lived in had little to no light pollution since that was something important to him at the time that he chose out his apartment, so it was no surprise to him when he was able to see the stars so clearly on this night. He looked at the chair in the corner, wanting to sit on it, but he hadn’t been out here in a long time so he decided against doing so since it was most likely filthy from the time it’s been outside. Instead he chose to lean against the railing and look up at the stars.

Upon looking up, Logan spotted a particularly bright star that he recognized as Polaris. He smiled, admiring it, but the smile quickly faded as memories washed over him.  
  


“I must really~ be ridiculous, huh?” Logan slurred out. “I studied astronomy of all things and ended up working at a library because I can’t stand to look at another star.” He continued, looking down at the beer in his hand before looking back up at the star.

“No offense. It’s nothing personal.” He chuckled dryly. “It’s more a ‘me’ problem than anything as Roman would say. It’s a ‘me’ problem in the sense that I am a grown man who-who is going nowhere in life because of my own choices.”

“I was the top of my class, had gotten Valedictorian in high school, received a full scholarship to the college of my dreams and even graduated with high honors, and now? Now look at me. I’m shelving books for a living and talking to a star-or technically to myself because I’m drunk and thinking of a dream I’ve been having.” Logan said bitterly.  

“I don’t even know if I’m sure of what I want to do with my life anymore. It seems like all I do is live in the past if today is any sign of that.”

 **  
** Logan took a swing of his beer before looking back up at the sky. It was beautiful. It’s no wonder people believed the stars could grant wishes.

  
Just as the thought crossed his mind, a shooting star darted across the sky. Suddenly, it was clear what Logan would wish for if given the opportunity, but he knew it was against the ‘wishing rules’ his mother had told him about. He knew it was time to move on and think of his future...His future? What future? That was it!

 **  
** “I wish…” Logan started, unsure of exactly where he was going with this. “I wish something in my life would change for the better. I’m not entirely sure what, but I need a good change. Could-could you do that? Please?” Yep, Logan was definitely not a person who would make wishes, but either way he waited a moment, expecting something to happen. Nothing felt different, so he must still be the same drunk man standing on his balcony talking to stars that are farther away than anyone could possibly fathom.

“I truly am ridiculous...Maybe even desperate, huh?” He chuckled dryly once again, standing back from leaning on the railing. He looked up at the night sky once again, but this time with a sad smile on his face and a pain in his heart. Something odd, however, caught his attention. He squinted his eyes to try to make sense of it. If he didn’t remember that he was drunk right now, he would have thought that he saw a star’s brightness increasing by the second, almost as if it were heading right towards him. He was drunk though, so that couldn’t possibly-....Oh...Oh no...It’s definitely heading right towards him.

 **  
** “Shit!” He exclaimed, throwing open the balcony door, trying to make it inside just as the ball of light came right for him. He hadn’t realized how close the light was until he felt it crash right into his back, causing him and whatever it was to tumble into the apartment living room.

“Ugh-” Logan groaned in pain, feeling the warmth and faintly seeing the light fade as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, confused as to how the light was gone, but there was still a heaviness on him from whatever crashed into him.

“Wow~! So this is what a human’s dwelling space looks like! Oh, but where’s the-? Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, I seemed to have landed on you!”

 **  
** Now, normally thoughts like these didn’t cross Logan’s mind very often, but it seemed pretty justifiable for him to wonder, ‘Did an alien just crash into my living room?’. I mean, given the situation, it was the only rational thought in his drunken mind.

 **  
** “Could-Ow-Could you perhaps remove yourself from my back?” Logan asked politely, not wanting to offend whatever had made its way into his home.

“Oh! Yes! So sorry about that. I’ve always been a clumsy fly-er!” The voice said with a giggle as it got up off Logan’s back. It then held onto Logan’s arm and assisted him up, so it must come in peace.

“There you go!” It exclaimed cheerfully.

“Thank you very-” Logan’s words were cut off when he turned his head and found himself face to face with the loveliest man he had ever seen. The man had curly, dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. “Much…” He barely managed to continue his sentence due to how distracted he was.

“It’s no problem, really! It’s my fault you ended up on the floor anyway.” The man said bashfully, his cheeks and nose tinting into shades of blues and yellows where a normal red blush should have appeared. The man also seemed to have freckles that almost appeared to glow in the shape of some constellations Logan had recognized as Orion and perhaps one of the Ursas. How peculiar.

 **  
** As if realizing he had forgotten something, the strange man’s eyes widened and he lifted his head in alarm.

 **  
** “Oh geez! Here I am crashing into you and I haven’t even told you my name. I’m Patton! You must be Logan, right? I mean, you must be considering you were the one who wished on my star.” The man-Patton laughed.

 **  
** Wished on his what? Did he say star? Well, this was an odd way to sober up, but it certainly did the trick for Logan.

 **  
** “Well Patton, it’s very nice to meet you, however, I am utterly confused by what you have just said. When you referenced my earlier wish, what did you mean by ‘your star’?”

“Well Logan, I distinctly remember you standing outside and talking, so I decided to get closer so I could hear what you were saying-I love hearing what humans talk about-and that’s when you wished on me-or technically my star form! Now I’m here to grant your wish.” Patton said cheerfully.

 **  
** Logan watched for a moment in silence as Patton shifted his weight from one foot to the other with a bright grin on his face, and after an additional minute of thinking he realized and processed two things. One, based on what Patton has told him, he appears to be the shooting star he had made a wish on, and two-Patton was very much nude.

Having now processed the second fact of the matter, Logan felt his face heat up immediately.

 **  
** “Good god, Patton! Wait right here!” He exclaimed, quickly dashing to his room to search for something that could fit, but most of all, cover up the naked man in his living room. He quickly threw open his drawer where he kept all the oversized sweaters Roman would get him every year for Christmas before moving onto the drawer where he had his pajama bottoms. He also thanked the heavens that he still had that unopened pack of underwear that Roman had gotten and left here in case he forgot to bring a pair when he slept over.

 **  
** Logan got up from his position on the floor in front of his bedroom dresser and brought the clothing that he had picked at random to the living room. He held the items of clothing towards the man and cleared his throat slightly. Patton looked at the clothing in awe.

 **  
** “Patton, these are-are yours.” Logan stuttered out. His mind must be too busy sorting out this entire situation to help him speak properly.

“No, silly, these are your human garments!” The man?-star?-Patton giggled.

“Well-well, yes technically they do belong to me however I am gifting them to you.” Logan wondered if he could have sounded anymore awkward.

“Oh! Well, thank you so much, Logan, but I don’t need them. I’m a star after...all?” Patton said as he looked down at himself and his body as if seeing it for the first time.

“Logan...I can’t believe this...I’m-I’m…”

“Nude-?”

“In human form!” Patton exclaimed cheerfully. “Isn’t this wonderful, Logan?! I look just like you-well, kinda like you. You’re a little taller than me, but that’s fine-Oo! Did you know that you have the prettiest green eyes?! What color are my eyes? Tell me! Tell me, please~?” Patton in his excitement hopped closer to Logan and brought his face closer so the other man could examine his eye color better. Logan had never been in this situation before, but even with his mind at work and busy with sorting out facts, his mind went silent and he just stared into the eyes of the man in front of him.

 **  
** “Bl-Blue. You have blue eyes, Patton.” He stuttered out his nervous response. His embarrassment seemed to snap him out of his trance as he shoved the clothes into Patton’s arms before taking a step back, leaving him slightly confused.

“Take these clothes and go to the bathroom to put them on. You should be able to find it right down there.” Logan said after clearing his throat and proceeded to point towards the short hallway that lead to the bathroom, his bedroom, and his study.

“Could I ask you a few somethings?” Patton said, tilting his head slightly, reminding Logan of a puppy.

“As soon as you are fully dressed I’d be more than happy to-to answer any questions you may have. Like I said, the bathroom is right down there and it should be rather easy to find.” Logan replied, crossing his arms. Never had he felt so awkward and embarrassed in his life, though he’s sure Roman would beg to differ. Roman! That’s who he needed to call!

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’ll be making a quick phone call while you dress.”

“But Logan, are you sure I can’t ask you just a teeny tiny few somethings?” Patton pleaded. Normally Logan would jump to correct his grammar, but he figured this was a special case, and besides he had other important things to do like make this phone call.

“I can assure you that I’ll be right out here waiting for your return, and I promise to answer everything then, alright?”

“But Logan, these things are important for me to ask and I really really need your help!” Patton exclaimed with a worried look on his face. Logan looked at the man then back at his phone. He dropped his head and sighed in defeated.

“Alright Patton,” he began lifting his head up and ensuring that he was looking the man in the eye. “what would you like to know?” Patton’s smile gleamed as the excitement made him glow...As in, the man was physically glowing. Logan had to admit that he was somewhat ‘on the edge of his seat’ to find out what was so important.

“So...What’s a bathroom and how do I put these garments on?” Patton asked curiously as his light started to dim.

   
Oh...Oh for the love of-of course he wouldn’t understand Logan’s instructions! The man wasn’t even human! Logan now found himself with a lot on his hands, but there were two pros and cons that he was at least sure of at this very moment. The pro being that he was no longer drunk and was in fact very sober, but the con was that the hangover headache was kicking in. Either way, he now had a lot of things to deal with so this was going to be a very long night….


	2. Take Your Star To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is reminded that the events of the night before had actually happened. Guess today is ‘Take Your Star-Man To Work’ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this took me a while to post since I wanted to at least be almost halfway done writing the third chapter for the story, and now the day has arrived, lol)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drinking and of getting drunk (I think that’s it, but please let me know if there’s something I missed!)

After going through the struggles of teaching Patton how to put on underwear, as well as how to get dressed in everything else for that matter and answering about a million questions that Patton had on his mind (apparently how long it took for a giraffe’s food to reach its stomach had been on his mind for decades since passing by a zoo in his flying time), Logan made up the pull out couch for his unexpected guest.

“How did you do that?!” Patton asked in amazement.

“I-uh-followed the instructions that the manufacturing company had left printed onto the inside part for anyone who didn’t know how to do it.” Logan replied, feeling like his head had been hit by a truck and also wishing he could get some sleep soon-although he is going to be very careful with wishing from now on.

“You will be resting here, Patton. If you need anything, I’ll be in my bedroom resting up for work tomorrow.” Logan said, barely being able to keep his eyes open as he gestured tiredly to the pull out couch.

“What do humans do for work?” Patton asked as he sat cross legged on the mattress of the couch. He was currently wearing a blue sweater that was decorated in snowflakes and beakers with the word ‘Science’ in the center.

“Um,” Logan started, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he thought of an answer. “We do all sorts of things I guess? When you flew over that concert you mentioned where they made the-uh-pretty music, making music was the jobs of the musicians. Then there were the people whose job it was to take care of the animals in the zoo. There are…There are even jobs,” Logan stopped to let out a yawn. “For making and serving food and things like that. There’s plenty more example of work of course, but that’s all the examples I…I have for now.” At this point, Logan was swaying on his feet, silently hoping that he’ll be able to go to bed soon and rid himself partially of this headache and get the proper rest that he needs.

“Why do humans work?” Patton asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Logan sighed as he was torn between answering the man’s question and going to bed.

“Patton, I’m going to answer your question, but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until tomorrow if you’d like me to answer anymore of them since I am very tired. Is that alright?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry that I asked so many questions! I really need to learn to shut my mouth sometimes.” Patton giggled sheepishly.

“Not to worry, Patton, and I guess you could say answering questions is part of my work. My work is what I do to earn money so I can live in this apartment and so I can purchase food and other things I need.”

“So are you working right now? You know, since you’re answering my questions.” Patton asked, but quickly raised his hands up to stop Logan from answering. “Wait! Don’t answer that! Sorry, I almost forgot, but you should go rest. I’ll ask more-…What was it again-Wait! Don’t answer that either! You already answered that one and I’m sure I’ll-Questions!” Patton exclaimed suddenly, startling the half asleep man as he smiled proudly.

“Very good, Patton, and I suppose you could say I’m volunteering information in this instance, but for now I really must get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good rest of your night.” Logan said before turning around and heading to his bedroom. He faintly heard the sound of the man telling him to rest well and he was focused on doing exactly that.

The moment Logan’s head touched the pillow, he felt pure bliss. His tired mind had tried to remind him of something, but he was too relieved to finally get some rest that he ignored it. He’d call Roman in the morning, so it was fine. Oh, that’s what he forgot. Anyway, after how chaotic his night was, Logan was sure that this all had to be a dream. Yes, once he wakes up he’ll start his day and head to work…Just like every other day…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The shrill sound of the fire alarm going off startled the sleeping man as he jumped out of bed. He was disoriented by exhaustion, but grabbed his glasses and rushed out of the room to figure out what the commotion was. On his way out of his room he glanced at the clock and groaned when he took note that he was supposed to wake up in 30 minutes regardless.

“Good morning, Logan!” Patton exclaimed happily. Huh, so it wasn’t a dream…IT WASN’T A DREAM?!

“What on earth are you doing?” Logan asked, seeing as his kitchen was now a disaster and there appeared to be something burning on his stove. Not to mention that the man from space that was standing in his kitchen seemed to be the one who orchestrated this chaos considering he was covered in what Logan could only guess was flour.

“I’m here to grant your wish, Silly! Don’t you remember?” Patton chuckled.

“No, no, Patton. I didn’t say ‘what are you doing on earth?’ I asked ‘what on earth are you doing?’.” Logan repeated, running a frustrated hand through his bed head, his curls barely noticeable since he still had gel in them from slicking his hair back the day prior. He could still feel his headache pounding in the back of his head every time the fire alarm made a noise.

“Oh, right! I’m making you food! I found a cookbook on the counter and saw there was a section for foods that humans eat in the morning to start their day. That thing over there won’t stop screaming though.” He said, pointing to the fire alarm with a pout. Logan let out another sigh.

“That ‘thing’ is called a fire alarm. It goes off when it senses smoke from something burning to prevent a fire or to alert someone of a fire. Whatever it is you have on the stove is the reason why it’s going off since it would appear that you have burned it.”

“I kind of noticed that, Lo, but I’m gonna start a new batch right now! Turns out I didn’t read the part about removing it when it’s golden-brown. Silly me, huh?” Patton said, giving Logan a sheepish smile.

“What exactly are you trying to make? And when did you learn how to read?” Logan asked out of curiosity and confusion.

“Logan, I’m ancient. Stars have been around for a very long time. Plus I always found humans fascinating and wanted to learn more whenever I possibly could. I know how to read a lot of things in a lot of different ways.” Patton said, surprising and impressing Logan. He guessed that by ‘different ways’ Patton had meant other languages.

“Wow, Patton, that is quite interest-”

“And I’m making pancakes!” the man suddenly exclaimed, cutting Logan off. “If I don’t finish now, I’m sure I’ll have the perfect batch done by the time you come back from working!” He continued happily. Oh no. No way. There was simply no way he was going to leave Patton alone in his home while he was practicing a recipe. Not if the fire hazard his alarm was warning him of was anything to go by.

“I need to make a phone call. If you could please excuse me for a moment.” Logan said, rushing into his bedroom without waiting for Patton’s response. He snatched the phone off the table where he noticed he had managed to plug it in after all last night, which was a pleasant surprise, and immediately dialed Roman’s number. The phone rang a few times before the man answered.

“Greetings and good mornings!” Roman said cheerfully over the phone, letting out a barely heard yawn away from the receiver.

“Roman, I require your assistance with something.”

“Well geez, somebody woke up on the left side of the bed.” Roman grumbled in response.

“Same joke from yesterday, different variation, but moving on. I have a situation.” Logan said, getting straight to why he called.

“Alrighty, talk to me and I’ll see what I can do for you, Nerd.”

“I’m aware of the fact that this may sound preposterous, as a matter of fact, I myself find the situation preposterous being that I am a man of science, but then there’s the matter of proof and-I do apologize, it seems I’ve strayed from the topic. See, I drunkenly made a wish on a shooting star last night and that very star crashed into me and is now in human form burning pancake batter in my kitchen. He also claims that he’s here to grant my wish.” Logan said, letting the words tumble bluntly from his mouth. The line remained silent for a moment, so Logan could only imagine Roman was thinking.

“Okay, how drunk are you, Amigo? I create stories for a living, and I’m honestly kicking myself for not coming up with a plot like that.” Roman replied and Logan let out a frustrated groan.

“It’s not a mere plotline for a fable, Roman! I have a man in my kitchen burning things and I have to go to work-”

“Logan, you are aware that I love and cherish you, right? That being said, as your only friend I am begging you to call into work and then get some rest because you sound like you could really use it.”

“Roman, I don’t think you’re understanding the seriousness of this situation-”

“No objections. Call in and then get some sleep, and next time call me before you go drinking your ass off in your living room, okay? You’re usually the one warning me about how some things aren’t safe, yeesh.”

“Roman, I need to-”

“Get some sleep-I know, I know. Now go get to it, alright? I’ll be up writing, so call if you feel sick or lonely, but otherwise, please try to get some rest. Meanwhile, I am going to attempt to meditate. This block is killing me, but anyways, love you! Letting you go, so ciao for now!”

“Wait, Ro-!-man…” Logan began but the call was ended.

Logan needed to think. He couldn’t just take Patton to work with him! What if he wandered off? He doesn’t seem to have much of a choice however, seeing as there was definitely a lack of ‘star men’ daycares around…Daycares…Library…The children’s section! Maybe this could keep Patton occupied after all, or at least keep him out of trouble until his shift finished. Patton did say he knew how to read, so he’s sure to find plenty of useful information there which, in turn, could answer more of his questions.

Leaving the bedroom and walking into the kitchen, Logan spotted Patton even messier than before, now covered in not just flour but the pancake batter itself.

“I kinda got a little messy, Lo.” Patton said with a nervous giggle. Just in that moment, the sound of Logan’s alarm clock went off and mixed with the sound of the fire alarm. This was going to take some time…

——————–

The clean up process from earlier had proven itself slightly difficult, but Patton had made the best effort to help so that Logan could get ready in time. Logan silently thanked whatever deity above for his habit of making sure he’d wake up earlier than technically necessary in case a predicament ever thought to present itself (though he wasn’t expecting this). Now they currently sat in the parking lot of the library that Logan worked at while Logan went over a few rules.

“Now, Patton, when we go inside I’ll be taking you to a section in the library that I believe you’ll enjoy. I want you to stay there until I come get you after my shift ends, but I’ll be checking up on you every hour or so in case you need something. Am I understood?” Logan asked, looking at the man that was currently in his front passenger seat. Logan couldn’t help but smile a little at the look of excitement on Patton’s face.

“Yes! I’m so excited! What kind of things are in there?” Patton asked, quite literally glowing with joy. Oh dear, it looks like there are a few more things he’ll need to go over.

“Well, a library is a building or room, in this case it’s a building, containing collections of books, periodicals, and sometimes films and recorded music for people to read, borrow, or refer to. I’m quite sure there is plenty of information to satisfy you and your questions, but before we go in-um-Patton, is there any possibility that you could perhaps ‘tone it down’.” Logan said, quoting yet another phrase his best friend often used for lack of another way to make his request.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Patton asked in return, confused by Logan’s words.

“See, Patton, humans don’t have the tendency to-well-glow. From my observation, your skin tends to glow when you feel a particularly strong wave of joy.”

Patton looked down at his hands and saw that Logan was right. He was glowing as if he was still in his star form, though not nearly as bright. He played with the sleeves of the new light blue sweater with stars and planets on it that Logan had given him to wear bashfully.

“I guess I should do something about it. Wouldn’t want to be the brightest one in the room after all, right?” Patton said, smiling to himself. “I don’t really know how to though. I’m kinda new to this whole ‘having a human form’ thing.”

Logan was fairly distracted by the flush of blues and yellows that were warming Patton’s cheeks, making his freckled constellations appear as though they were swimming through a galaxy, that the pun had nearly gone unnoticed. Nearly. The blank stare he was now giving Patton proved that he had indeed heard it. He was trying very hard to ignore the fact that a literal star knew how to make puns.

“I-..You-?…” Logan took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. “Moving on to the topic we should be focusing on, perhaps you could attempt to relax or calm yourself until the glow fades away?”

“And how do I do that?” He asked in return.

“Perhaps you could close your eyes and imagine a clear image of a quiet place in your mind and focus on your breathing? Maybe breathing in through your nose and out through you mouth like some people do during meditation? That could possibly help some.” Logan suggested. Patton gave a quick nod before closing his eyes and breathing in and out the way Logan directed. The bright glow of his skin dimmed slowly to a soft glow and then stopped (though with a trained eye you could see it very faintly). After solving that situation and Logan reminding Patton not to over excite himself while they were in the building, the exited the car and went inside.

“Wow~! This place is huge, Logan!” Patton exclaimed, spinning around and admiring everything. Logan winced at how loud Patton was and glanced around the room before sighing in relief to see that there were only a couple of people using the computers with their headphones on, possibly too distracted to notice Patton.

“Patton, one of the rules here is that you have to keep the volume of your voice rather low as it could distract someone from their task. The library is a quiet place.” He informed him, placing both his hands on his shoulders and guiding him toward a pair of double doors that have yet to be open.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little excited since I’ve never really seen the inside of one of these places.” Patton giggled quietly.

“It’s alright, just remember to keep your voice low for future reference.” Logan said as he fished out the ring of keys from his pocket. He quickly picked out the one with a decorative butterfly cover at the top and expertly unlocked the door as he’s done plenty of times before.

“Do try to contain your excitement.” He said turning to give Patton a small smile and pointed look before open the two doors and propping down the door stoppers to keep them in place. Patton gasped as his smile grew wider and wider. The colors of the room were bright and welcoming. He looked up and admired the various crafts hanging from the ceiling and the different posters and drawings that were decorating the walls. Soon enough-and not to Logan’s surprise-Patton was glowing with joy and excitement as he passed his hand over the various books and bookshelves. As adorable as the sight was, Logan had to remind Patton he needed to calm down before someone comes in and sees him. It takes a moment, but Patton is back to normal and full of questions.

“What kind of books are here? Are there more books about food?” He asked brightly, not glowing this time at least.

“Yes.”

“Books about zoos?”

“Also yes.”

“And books about music?” Patton asks with a gasp making Logan chuckle.

“Yes. You’ll find that there are plenty of books here, ranging from fiction and nonfiction, but I will advise you and also request for you to remain here until my shift is over if that’s alright? Some of the other books outside of this room are…rather explicit if you end up wandering into the-ahem-wrong section, and those are some questions I would rather not answer for the moment.” Logan said, interrupting himself to clear his throat before continuing.

“I think I can manage that! Besides, there are so many colorful books for me to read while I wait, it’s almost unreal.” Patton replied with a smile.

“Alright, well I’ll be dropping in from time to time to check up on you, but enjoy yourself for now and try to stay out of trouble. I need to get going for now since I have returned books that I need to place back on the shelves, but if you absolutely need me, wait for me by the front desk over there.” Logan said, pointing to the large station just outside of the room they were in.

“You’ve got it! Now, you’ve got work to do and I’ve got books to read so I think we should both hop to it, huh?”

“Agreed. I’ll be back soon, but feel free to read as many books as you’d like in the meantime.” Patton nodded enthusiastically and with that Logan left the room to go tend to his duties. Meanwhile, Patton went shelf to shelf browsing and reading through a few different books and before either noticed, it was nearing noontime.

Patton had read through most of the books he had originally been looking for so he decided to pick one at random, but he wasn’t sure which one to read. Just as he sat down on the ground to browse through more of the books that were on the bottom, a young girl with red hair entered the room.

“What are ya lookin’ for?” she asked, kneeling beside him with a smile. Patton looked at her, surprised at first, but smiled when he saw her brown eyes sparkle with curiosity.

“I’m actually not really sure yet. I’ve read a few books already, but I want to read something else. Maybe something that will make me laugh?” He replied, fascinated by how her red hair both contrasted with her tan skin but how it also suited her so well.

“I think I know just the book if you want to read together?” She said happily, smiling wide and revealing that she was missing a tooth.

“I’d love to! What book is it?” Patton asked excitedly, but quickly remembered to keep an eye on his hands to make sure he didn’t start glowing.

“You’ll see when we go sit on the beanbags. My name is Estela by the way! What’s yours?” She asked, helping him up from the ground and walking with him to the corner of the room that had a few beanbags laying around.

“I’m Patton, and it’s nice to meet you Estela.”

——————————

It had been a while since Logan had checked up on Patton, and it was nearly time for him to take his lunch break. He made his way to the children’s room but stopped short just outside of the door as he heard a familiar voice reading.

“Way down in the green woods where the animals all play, they do things and they say things in a different sort of way. Instead of saying ‘purple hat’, they all say ‘hurple pat’. Instead of saying ‘feed the cat’ they just say ‘ceed the fat’. So if you say ‘let’s bead a rook that’s billy as can se,’ you’re talking Runny Babbit talk just like mim and he.” After the poem was read, quiet laughter filled the area to the right of the children’s section. Logan peeked his head in to find Patton sitting with one of the library regulars in the beanbag section where they were laughing at Runny Babbit’s tales.

“Where did you find this book? It’s so funny!” Patton giggled, his freckles illuminating his face subtly rather than his whole body.

“One of the librarians told me about it since my teacher said I need to read a book by the author.” Estela replied.

“What’s a librarian?” Patton asked.

“That would be what I work as, Patton.” Logan answered as he walked into the room officially. “Good afternoon, Miss Reyes. I trust you’re doing well?” He said, turning his attention to the young girl and giving her a smile.

“Yep! I’m having lots of fun reading the books you gave me, and I’m showing Mr. Patton the Runny Babbit book that you told me about!” She replied cheerfully.

“I’m happy to hear that. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I must steal my friend, Mr. Patton, here away from you since it’s our lunchtime.” Logan said with a chuckle and watched as Patton cheeks heated up with their usual colors as he smiled happily.

“Okay, Mr. Sanders. I have to go later since my mommy is waiting for me, but hopefully I’ll see you again soon, Mr. Patton!” Estela said while hopping up from the beanbag next to Patton’s. “Oh, and you have really pretty makeup on Mr. Patton! It looks just like the pictures of space in that one book Mr. Sanders showed me.” She said with a giggle and a goodbye as she took the book and skipped out of the room. Logan let out a sigh of relief. Normally he’d being thanking whatever deity was up there watching over them, but this time around he was just thankful for those beauty gurus online for constantly coming up with impractical, but lovely makeup tutorials of all sorts.

“Now then, shall we head out for lunch?” Logan asked as he held out a hand for the man in the beanbag.

Logan decided to take Patton with him to a local cafe where he ordered them both a sandwich and a small sweet treat for after their meals. After taking a few bites from his own sandwich, Logan noticed that Patton was still looking around at the cafe in awe.

“Is everything alright, Patton?” Patton quickly snapped his attention back to Logan before giving him a smile.

“Yeah, it’s just that this place is so unique and pretty.” Patton said before looking around again. “I always just see these places from the outside and from what I can see from the windows at night. It’s…just so different actually getting to see it up close.”

Logan had almost forgotten that this was Patton’s first time doing a lot of things. He himself looked around the small, quiet cafe that he went to fairly regularly. He’s never really taken the time to just sit and admire the vintage photos that decorated the walls, or the wonderful murals of flowers painted on the tables, and-had they always played soft music for the customers? Taking all these things in made him realize how he would never even really sit to enjoy his lunch break. He’s always rushed to finish his food so he could get back to work, but the sandwich in his hand was warm from the press and the sweet smell coming from the cupcake he had chosen made him want to hurry up with his sandwich so he could take a bite of it. Had it always smelled as good as it looked? Had his usual order for lunch always tasted this good?

“You okay, Logan?” Patton asked with a sly smile on his face. “You look a little…spaced out? Maybe you should star-t eating that sweet thing before it gets cold?” He finished off with a giggle. Logan rolled his eyes. Well, there goes that moment. Though he didn’t entirely despise the puns, he would never admit to liking them either.

“Dessert comes after the meal so it doesn’t ruin your appetite, Patton.” Logan said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Is that a law?” Patton asked.

“What? No, it’s not a law.” Logan replied, baffled by the question.

“Then is it a rule?” Patton asked.

“No, it’s not a rule either.” Logan replied, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion to Patton’s ridiculous questions.

“So then there’s nothing stopping you from taking a bite of it right now, right?”

“I mean, yes, unless we’re discussing the matter of self control.”

“So then why don’t you take a bite of it?”

“Because it’s likely that it may spoil my appetite.” Logan said with a sigh.

“So you’re going to finish your sandwich and then eat the entire sweet thing?” Patton asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, that is the plan.”

“So then what’s the difference if you did it out of order?” Patton asked, making Logan go silent for a minute in thought.

“Is this your way of saying to do the things I want?” Logan asked, looking at Patton who grinned from ear to ear.

“Maybe?” Patton replied with a giggle. Logan let out a huff while putting down his sandwich and smiled at Patton before picking up the cupcake and peeling off a portion of the liner.

“Touché.” He said before taking a bite. Maybe having Patton wouldn’t be so bad after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next - a Roman centered chapter that I’m actually pretty excited to finish writing! And in case it wasn’t obvious, Shel Silverstein is gonna be a pretty recurrent thing in this story since I want to lead up to something special/important/angsty even. Also, on a totally unrelated note, I’m gonna be posting some shorts stories (hopefully) for every day of October. I’ll probably post the Au list thing a little before it, but just know that it’s a high school/film club Au with some Halloween sprinkled into it, lol


	3. When Inspiration Hits You...Or Crashes Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s struggle with the accursed writer’s block is a difficult one, but maybe what he needs to make a break through in his writing is something new? Maybe to find some inspiration from an unlikely place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I know it’s been a while since I updated, and I know this chapter isn’t very long, but here it is! I had some pretty bad writer’s block (partially from having to write about writer’s block and partially because I’ve been really busy at my new job), but now I’ve got the ball rolling again, so I’ll try to write more on my days off from work so I don’t leave the story without an update for long periods of time ^^” Lol  
> Hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drinking and of getting drunk, writer’s block, lack of self care-[hygiene/eating/drinking/etc.] (I think that’s it, but please let me know if there’s something I missed!)

Roman sat at his desk with his face buried in his hands. An entire day had gone by and inspiration had barely tapped him on the shoulder. He’s tried everything, but lo and behold the sun sets on yet another uninspired day. He cursed himself as his eyes threatened to close once again, but then again he hasn’t slept in a couple days. To think, just a couple days ago he had been nagging Logan to get some rest. Then again, based on the fact that Logan never comes up with stories (let alone get drunk on his own), Roman figured he definitely needed the rest more than him.

“And I thought that I was the master storyteller.” Roman huffed out before standing from his desk and stretching his arms out before stifling a yawn. His muscles felt stiff from spending all day at his desk and man did the small action feel like heaven. Another thing that would feel like an angel’s heavenly kiss right now would be the feeling of his head on his pillow while he knocks out on his bed, but sadly he had work to focus on. He let out a small sigh as he stared longingly at his bed before walking to the bathroom. Maybe splashing his face with cold water could wake him up a bit? Hopefully this time would be successful since he’s been splashing his face with water almost every hour with no luck.

Roman was quick to turn the faucet to its coldest setting before cupping his hands under the water with a sigh. He looked up from his hands and nearly jumped backward at his reflection. It was just so unlike him! His hair was messy and tangled (essentially an abomination), his eyes had dark bags beneath them (definitely not designer), his tan skin was certainly paler than usual (it wasn’t all that noticeable since his skin was still naturally dark but he could tell his gorgeous glow was gone), and he was still in his Mickey Mouse pajamas that he had put on over a week ago. His precious hygiene routine had clearly been thrown out the window along with his creative spark. If he didn’t have his inspiration and creativity, along with his practice for perfect hygiene and good looks, then who was he?

He let the water that was in his hands fall into the sink as he let out a frustrated groan before he shut the water off. No amount of rinsing his face was going to help him write a story, so he stomped back to his desk and sat back down. His tired mind kept wandering back to the story Logan had come up with. Maybe…Maybe a shooting star was just what he needed?

He got up again, stumbling a little this time from the lack of sleep, and made his way around his apartment making sure to turn off all the lights. He remembered how Logan would ramble on and on about light pollution or something like that when they were younger, so he smiled to himself after completing his task. Of course, now sleep was calling out her sweet song to him, and it made it slightly harder to navigate his messy home in the dark.

Roman opened the patio door and stepped out. Immediately he started searching the sky for any signs of a shooting star. With any luck he could at least wish away the pain in his royal ass that was his writer’s block. He’d do anything for inspiration at this point, even fight the accursed Dragon Witch from one of his previous books.

After searching and searching as best as he could with the naked eye, he let out a frustrated noise. This wasn’t going to work. Of course it wasn’t going to work! Standing out here and procrastinating wasn’t going to work!

Roman shudders at the thought and scrunches his nose. That sounded an awful lot like something Logan would say, but totally ten times harsher. At least he would give some helpful advice like telling him to go to sleep on time, to drink water, and remind him to eat. It was kind of strange that he hasn’t heard from him since his drunk phone call. Hopefully he was doing okay. Maybe he should call him later to check up on him?

Suddenly he felt his black cat, Sugar, purr as she rubbed her head against his leg. Was her bowl empty again? He should check it before getting back to writing. Even if he put off his own meals, he’d rather drop and suffer the pain of a million deaths than neglect his child.

With a sigh he bent down and pet the small cat before looking up at the sky one more time. He silently prayed that he could make his wish, but felt pretty hopeless. It would be just his luck if he never saw another shooting star in his lifetime.

“Let’s go inside, Sugar. Looks like the stars don’t want to listen to me complain tonight.” He said with a small sad smile, looking down at the cat who meowed in response. He gave a dry chuckle, and turned his gaze back to the sky. His eyes widened as he slapped his hands onto the railing of the small patio porch, startling his poor kitty. Were his eyes just playing tricks on him or had he seen what he thought he saw? Could the thing that had made its way from the right side of the sky to the left have been a shooting star? Only one way to find out.

“Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight….I wish I could be inspired-maybe find my muse? Anything that could help me get my creativity going again.” Roman said after closing his eyes tight, feeling hope bubble up and flourish in his chest. There was a moment of silence. All Roman could hear was the sounds of the night. Well, at least the sounds of a Floridian night which consisted of crickets, frogs, and cicadas if it’s hot enough. He honestly wished that the frogs here sounded like coquis. He’d take them chanting their own names like a choir of Pokemon than sounding like a duck getting run over but hey, Florida, right?

Roman kept his eyes closed for a moment longer and took in a deep breath before opening them. Well, he might have to wait a hot moment for his wish to come through, but at least he got some fresh air, and the stars looked beautiful…tonight?

Now, if Roman was right, he could have sworn the shooting star he had wished on had made its way to the left of the night sky, so what exactly was this really bright one tripping on? Was it getting brighter? What was going-?

_“I drunkenly made a wish on a shooting star last night and that very star crashed into me…”_

Suddenly Logan’s words from their last phone call rang in his ears and made sense as the star appeared to be getting brighter, as if it was heading straight towards him. A sense of panic ran through his body as he backed up into the house, unsure of what he was doing exactly, but the star was getting brighter and brighter until it was too bright and Roman was wide eyed and frozen with shock.

The impact was harsh as Roman was thrown backward, but he instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the ball of light that was growing heavy against him as they landed onto the ground. Roman groaned in pain, his eyes shut tightly from bracing the impact. He could see the bright light fade from behind his eyelids, which he kept shut until the light was gone entirely from fear of going blind. When that happened, he allowed his eyes to fly open and his breath caught in his throat (and it wasn’t just because he had gotten the air knocked out of him).

Now, Roman wasn’t one to normally believe in love at first sight. Actually, who are we kidding? Roman was a sucker for love at first sight. He wrote about it all the time and dreamt about it daily for Pete’s sake! However, what he was feeling now as he gazed into the gray eyes of the man above him that he was currently holding in his arms was definitely different from the feeling he got when a handsome barista at the local coffee shop touched his fingers while passing him his order. No, this was much stronger.

Now, if we’re being entirely honest about the situation Roman is currently in and look at it from an ‘outside of Roman’s tired and hopelessly romantic mind’ point of view, Roman wasn’t so much gazing at the stranger. It was more of staring at him with wide eyes as he tried to breath. In all honesty, he looked like a fish out of water.

The stranger held his stare, equally-or seemingly equally-terrified. It was in that moment that Sugar decided to wander back into the house and start rub her head against her owner’s barefoot. The small action made him laugh-or at least attempt to-which in turn frightened the man, making him jump back as Roman was gasping for air while trying to wiggle his foot away from the clueless cat.

When Roman had finally managed to catch his breath, he quickly ran to the nearest light switch. Had he imagined the whole encounter? Once the switch was flicked on, Roman could feel his heart race in his chest when he saw the strange man in the corner of the room…standing on his couch? Oh, he looked scared. Roman took a slow step forward but jumped backward when he heard Sugar hiss. He had accidentally stepped on her tail and now he felt like the worst human being to ever walk the earth.

From the corner of the room the star watched as the human had jumped back in fear after hearing the creature make a strange sound. It must be a form of protection to scare off attackers.

Roman took another step forward, but this time watched where he was stepping.

“Greetings, Stranger.” Roman started to speak as he neared closer to the man. “I am called Roman and this is my home-”

_HISS!_

Roman jumped back once again in surprise as the man hissed at him. He took it as a warning to back away. Okay, Ro, baby steps this time and-OH MY GOD HE’S NAKED.

The human dashed away and the star smirked to himself. He wasn’t very knowledgeable on humans, but he was at least a quick learner. Or at least a fast enough learner to see how to protect himself. The star’s sense of ease disappeared the moment the human had returned, but this time they were holding something? It appeared to be a piece of fabric of some sort.

“Let’s-let’s try this again, shall we?” Roman said, raising his hands to try and convey that he wasn’t going to hurt him. “I’m Roman. Roman Prince Figueroa. This is my home, and you’re free to make yourself comfortable if you’d like, but please take this first?” He said while holding out the fabric for the stranger to take.

The star eyed Roman…Roman…This must have been the human that had mistakenly wished on his star while trying to wish on the passing comet. Apparently now he wanted him to take the bundle of fabric from his hands.

Roman couldn’t help but notice the side eye the stranger was giving him. He should be the one giving the side eye right now, no matter how attractive the stranger is! He’s naked in Roman’s own home for Pete’s sake…but, maybe he’s not used to the surroundings? Or even human things? Roman let out a sigh before looking the stranger in the eye.

“Look, I know you don’t really know me and you’re probably unsure of whether to trust me or not, but you have my word that I would do no harm to you. I’m just as confused by all of this as you are and I would just really like to help you get accustomed for now until I can get my friend to figure things out-and he’s really smart, I swear! The guy is literally a walking brain. I’m sure he’ll know what to do, but for now I’m gonna need you to trust me.” he said, speaking earnestly. Who was he if not a man of his word?

The stranger furrowed his eyebrows together in thought before taking a careful step and taking the fabric in his hand to which Roman gave a small, hopeful smile. After the star examined the fabric that appeared to be a human garment of some sort, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s a hoodie. I kinda just grabbed the first thing I could since you’re…you know?” Roman replied bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. The stranger silently replied with an unamused look that seemed to say, ‘Do you really think I know?’. Roman took in a deep breath a silently prayed for a right way to say this.

“You’re-…Well, you see-…When-when humans aren’t wearing clothes they’re…kinda naked? Or nude? Whatever you know it as I suppose, but point is that’s kinda what you are…right now…” Roman mentally kicked himself for how awkward he sounded and how confusing the explanation must have been. Curse his tired mind!

“Sorry if that made no sense,” Roman began, looking away from the stranger “I knew I should have gotten some sleep.” That last sentence was more directed to himself than for the stranger to hear.

When Roman turned his attention back to the stranger, he was surprised to see the stranger looking down at their own body with a look of shock while his cheeks began to turn a mix of both purple and black, making the freckles look as if they were swimming in galaxies. Was that normal though?

“Hey, are you alright?” Roman asked, concern lining his voice. The stranger looked back up at Roman and bit the inside of his cheek before shoving the hoodie back into Roman’s arms.

“What are you-?” Roman began, confused by the action. The stranger interrupted by pointing at Roman’s shirt, then to the hoodie, and then to himself. This was definitely an odd situation, but Roman tried his best to figure out what the stranger meant.

“Do you…want the shirt I’m wearing instead?” Roman tried guessing. The stranger shook his head in reply.

“You want my shirt and the hoodie?” was met with another shake of the head from the stranger.

“Do you want something more like the shirt I’m wearing?” Roman tried again, getting a little frustrated, but again the stranger shook his head, a little more aggressively this time.

“I don’t think I’m understanding.” Roman groaned.

_‘No kidding.’_  The star thought to himself, half amused but mostly annoyed.

“Do you want my pants too or something?” Roman tried again and was met with an even more aggressive shake of the strangers head as well as a dirty look.

“What do you want from me?” Roman said, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. The stranger ran frustrated hands through his hair before stepping forward and snatching the hoodie back and covering his head with it.

Roman stood there for a moment in surprise. The stranger stood there with his head covered, taking in a deep breath before pointing once again to the hoodie and then to his body. Now Roman felt like an idiot.

“You…you need help putting it on?” Roman asked. The stranger nodded meekly from beneath the hoodie. Why hadn’t Roman thought of that sooner? He must either be very tired or a true idiot…Well that wasn’t a pleasant thought.

“Right…Sorry about that-here, I’ll just-…” Roman said, taking the hoodie off of the stranger’s head before helping him slip his arms through the sleeves and then zipping it up. Thank goodness the hoodie was oversized enough to cover most of him up, but now Roman needed to find him pants. The only issue was that he didn’t have anything clean in his house since he had been procrastinating on doing his laundry. He really should have listened to Logan. At least it didn’t seem like top priority for his surprise house guest since the stranger immediately walked over to the large bookshelf that he kept in the living room.

“So, my dear-uh-what is your name by the way?” Roman asked as he watched with curiosity as his guest passed his hands over the different book titles, letting it linger over a few different ones. For a simple question, he was taking an awfully long time to answer. Did he not want to answer the question? Why was he skimming through the large selection of books? In all honesty, the star-man was very confusing just as he was mysterious. He seemed to have froze with his hand on a particular book, only turning around to give Roman a look of shock and confusion before letting out an amused huff and pulling the book out. He took the book and handed it to Roman before pointing to the title.  _‘The Enclogues by Vergilius Maro’_  seemed to be the book he had chosen.

“What does this mean to you?” Roman asked, which earned an eye roll from the man.

“Hey, easy there, Buddy. I haven’t slept in over twenty four hours, so do cut me some slack? My brain is exhausted.” Roman admitted, turning his attention back to the book.

The star stood there in shock. Was this human crazy? Just how many hours has he been awake for? This was something he wanted to do something about but there were some formalities to get through first. So for now, the star shook the thought from his mind and pointed to the title again before pointing to himself.

“What are you-?…Is…Is that your name? Vergilius?” Roman asked, a large grin making its way onto his face. The star nodded before using his thumb and index finger to gesture smaller, or in this case, shorter.

“Uh, shorter? Then I guess it would be either Virgil or Verge if I’m right? That’s how people refer to Vergilius nowadays.” Roman said, pondering it for a moment. Virgil smirked, watching Roman think. The man must be pretty intelligent after all, or at least he would guess so based on the fact that he actually had a book by Vergilius Maro, a Roman poet.

“So, Virgil,” Roman tested the name out “what exactly are you doing here?” and in that moment Virgil decided to retract his previous statement. Roman had a feeling that he wasn’t gonna be getting a verbal answer anytime soon, but he had a feeling that he might know someone with the answers he needed.

“You go ahead and stay here, I just have to make a quick, teeny-tiny phone call to that super smart friend I told you about, alright?” Roman said, pointing with his thumbs to the room behind the living room. Virgil simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged before turning his attention back to the bookshelf and the various titles. Once Roman saw him occupied, he dashed to his room and dialed the number from his most recent call.

The phone rang a few times, reminding Roman that it was late, but he had hope that the phone would be answered. That didn’t stop him from chanting, “Come on, pick up-pick up!” in his head until the call finally went through.

“Hello? Roman?” Logan answered groggily from the other end of the line making Roman sigh in relief.

“Hey there, Pal! Sorry to wake ya up, but I kinda have a bit of a problem on my hands?” Roman said, speaking quickly from the nervousness he was feeling now that the reality was sinking in. The line stayed silent for a moment.

“And, what type of situation have you found yourself in exactly?” Logan asked.

“Well-uh-you know how you told me about how you got piss drunk and made a wish on a shooting star only to have it fall from the sky in the form of hunky guy?” Roman replied, his voice an octave higher than normal.

“What-I-I never described him in such-such a way…-What is this about, Roman?”

“Well, it’s late and I haven’t slept in ages so I thought ‘Hmm, a shooting star sounds like a good idea right now’. I went ahead and made a wish on a shooting star, and Sugar was with me and-well, Logan, it’s raining men, hallelujah, it’s raining men.” Roman quickly finished off. “Help?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea for a while and I'm super excited to write this! I've got the second chapter almost done and I'll be posting it once I have chapter 3 at least 50% done. Hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments ^^  
> I will also be posting the chapters on my Tumblr (@theoperaghostsstudent)


End file.
